


Night Club(1)

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 无三观，享用愉快
Relationships: 刘耀文/宋亚轩 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Night Club(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 无三观，享用愉快

“真是的，这什么衣服啊，连胸都遮不住。”宋亚轩迈进夜店的大门，褪下厚厚的羽绒服，露出贺峻霖为宋亚轩定制的女仆装。

“愿赌服输嘛，不就一个女装吗，宋哥可以的。”贺峻霖撇下宋亚轩走进舞池，意味深长地看了眼宋亚轩：“宋哥好好享受哦。”

白色蕾丝镶嵌着黑色的裙身，宋亚轩的腿被衬得又白又细。背后是一片黑色的蕾丝，隐隐能看见他白嫩的背和好看的蝴蝶骨。胸前的深v让宋亚轩红着脸，不好意思地用手捂住。大波浪式的假发让宋亚轩烦心，女生的头发怎么这么麻烦！！

宋亚轩走向吧台，点了杯长岛冰茶，一口灌了下去，第一次混夜店的他哪知道长岛冰茶不是茶，只觉得这茶后劲挺大。

一个熟悉的身影从他身边掠过。他赶紧低下头快步逃走，但还是不适应穿高跟鞋走路，踉踉跄跄地也没走几步就被身后的人抓了个正着。

“宋亚轩？”低沉的男声钻入宋亚轩的耳朵，让他的面部表情变得僵硬。

宋亚轩回过身，刘耀文用一种玩味的眼神看着他，“原来我们一身正气的宋班长喜欢玩这么刺激的？”

刘耀文是学校出了名的小混混，凭一张帅得惨绝人寰的脸不知道睡了多少女生，爱混夜店会打架，重点是成绩还特好。

刘耀文这两天缠着宋亚轩，整天跟着他，说是想追宋亚轩，但都被宋亚轩拒绝了。

“你…我……我不是！”宋亚轩红了脸，不知道是害羞还是酒精作祟。

“宋班长想让同学们都知道这件事吗？”刘耀文晃了晃手里的手机。

“刘耀文！”宋亚轩想去抢手机，奈何刘耀文手长腿长，宋亚轩根本碰不到。“你想干什么。”

“班长跟我来一炮呗。”刘耀文没等宋亚轩答应，拉起他就往包间走。

“刘耀文你别耍流氓！”

“班长会喜欢我的大东西的。”刘耀文把宋亚轩甩在洁白的墙上。一只手钳制住他，一只手撕扯这宋亚轩的衣服。

宋亚轩一下咬住刘耀文的肩膀，疼得刘耀文往后退了一步，“啧，还挺烈啊。”

这一咬激起了刘耀文的怒气，直接上手撕破了宋亚轩身上的制服，褪下他的底裤。衣不蔽体的宋亚轩和穿戴整齐的刘耀文形成鲜明的对比，刘耀文看起来就像无害的高中生一样。

“先给班长下面吃点小东西开开胃啊。”宋亚轩突然感觉有异物入侵，刘耀文塞了跳蛋进去，摁动开关。

“嗯啊！刘耀文！”宋亚轩连自慰都没有过，怎么受得了这种刺激，直接软了腿。

“别……快停下……我求你了！”宋亚轩的声音变了调，刘耀文按动手里的遥控器，开到最大档。

刘耀文褪下自己和宋亚轩的衣物——除了宋亚轩的高跟鞋。“来，含住。”

刘耀文按着宋亚轩的头迫使他跪着，脸凑在刘耀文高昂的性器前。

宋亚轩张开嘴含住刘耀文的龟头，温润的口腔爽的刘耀文头皮发麻，直接把性器整根没入宋亚轩的口腔中。龟头顶在喉咙上引得宋亚轩一阵干呕，眼泪布满他红润的脸。

不知过了多久，刘耀文加快冲刺的速度，精液射在宋亚轩嘴里，射在宋亚轩脸上，胸上。白嫩的人失了神，粘稠的精液从嘴里流出，淫荡至极。

刘耀文把手探向宋亚轩的穴口“啧，班长上面下面都在流水呢。耀文的牛奶好不好喝啊？”

“痒…好痒……”宋亚轩跪坐在地上。

“哪里痒啊？”

“下面痒……想要……”

“想要什么呀？”

“想要耀文操我……”

“操！”刘耀文强忍住把宋亚轩操穿的欲望，“那轩轩自己把手伸进去就不痒了。”

宋亚轩伸出三根手指头没入，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，跪趴在地上，屁股高高翘起。纤细的手指满足不了宋亚轩想被填满的欲望。

道德和伦理都去你妈的吧。

“嗯……不够……轩轩要耀文的大东西操……”

“都湿成什么样了。”刘耀文一把把揽起宋亚轩，让他面对着墙。“真是婊子。”

长驱直入，两人都发出舒服的叹谓，紧致的内壁简直快让刘耀文疯了。他用力往里面捣弄。

刘耀文掰过宋亚轩的头，“看清楚了，谁在操你？”

“啊…嗯啊……是耀文啊……”宋亚轩被操得神志不清，靠刘耀文环在他腰上的手支撑起身体。高跟鞋松松垮垮地挂着，只剩系带缠绕在白皙的脚腕上。

“嗯…那个……那个还在里面……拿出来……”刘耀文往里顶弄，连带着跳蛋往深处去。

“没事的，轩轩这么棒肯定吃得下。”刘耀文突然一记深顶，跳蛋狠狠磨过宋亚轩的敏感点，刺激得他直接泄了出来，精液打在墙上，留下一片明显的痕迹。

“嗯…不行了……耀文好棒……嗯啊…把轩轩操得好爽……”宋亚轩已经不知道自己在干什么了，高跟鞋被他甩在一旁，他只想要更多，想要刘耀文。

“怎么上了之后贱成这个样子。”刘耀文抱起宋亚轩走向柔软的床。

他扯下黑色裙摆的蕾丝，系在宋亚轩的性器上，“等我一起。”

宋亚轩的性器颤颤巍巍地暴露在冰冷的空气中，整个人缩在刘耀文怀里被操得咿咿呀呀的。双膝抵在柔软的床垫上，白嫩的脚趾蜷缩在一起。胸前的茱萸充血。

“刘耀文……我受不了了…你快解开啊！”宋亚轩的手用力抓这床单，直接微微泛白，被刺激得不停向刘耀文求饶。

看刘耀文丝毫没有要放过他的意思，宋亚轩心生一计，用力夹紧了后穴。这不夹还好，一夹直接让刘耀文缴了械，精液喷洒在宋亚轩甬道深处，他被烫得惊叫一声。

“嘶……你这种贱人天生就是欠操的。”刘耀文有些不满，将宋亚轩翻了个身，嘶咬着他胸前的茱萸。

“别…我受不了了…求你了……”宋亚轩的求饶像小猫一样娇弱，可刘耀文却像个施暴者，想要榨干宋亚轩的汁水。

以至于最后，宋亚轩被做昏了。不会呻吟和求饶的肉体让刘耀文慢慢失去像做的欲望，他抱起宋亚轩到浴室草草地做了清理。至于房内一片性爱的痕迹，刘耀文表示心累。

事前出力的是我，事后累的也是我。

隔天，可怕的生物钟早早地唤醒了宋亚轩。他试着从床上坐起，但全身就像被拆散又重组了一样。

“刘耀文这只泰迪。”宋亚轩暗骂一声。

“怎么，昨天张着腿求我操的是谁来着？”宋亚轩惊讶地回头，发现刘耀文正用一种戏谑的眼神看着他。“啧，原来宋班长在床上是这样的啊。”

刘耀文拿起床头柜上的手机，宋亚轩立马变了脸。上面赫然播放着两幅赤裸的躯体交欢时的场景，画面的主人公正是宋亚轩和他身边的刘耀文。

“刘耀文！你怎么这么下流！”宋亚轩气红了脸想要给刘耀文一个拳头，却露出一种吃痛的表情。“你是得有多恶趣味！”

“班长别动怒啊，这视频我可是会好好保存的。”刘耀文附上身，在他耳廓上落下一吻。“班长可要乖乖听话。”

当宋亚轩走出包间时，贺峻霖看到他手中破破烂烂的制服，气得差点厥过去。“宋亚轩！你们做爱也别糟蹋衣服啊！”

“你还说！要不是你硬要来这种地方，我会这么快失身吗！倒是你一晚上去哪逍遥了？”宋亚轩看着贺峻霖把衣服扔进垃圾桶里，“诶，你Choker下面是什么？”

“你别说了，又是那个憨批严浩翔。”贺峻霖翻了一个白眼 “他跟那个刘耀文是一伙的。”


End file.
